Sams
by WrenClayton
Summary: Gabriel isn't sure why there's suddenly duplicates of Sam all over the room, but he really doesn't mind. I'm gonna slap a dubcon warning on this because I'm not really sure what mental state Sam's in, but he's definitely got lower inhibitions than usual. Established Sabriel.


As Gabriel was dragged by four strong hands off of Sam's spent cock, part of him fervently hoped that Dean would never find a cure for this curse.

Dean had prayed to him in a panic, and so Gabriel had arrived. What greeted him was one frazzled Dean Winchester in a room absolutely filled with confused, blinking, slightly flushed Sam Winchesters.

"You're an angel, can't you look after all of them while I find a way to fix this?"

Personally, Gabriel thought he was doing a _great _job of looking after all of them.

"A-ah — !" Gabriel braced himself on his arms as he felt Sam push into him from behind. Sam whimpered into his neck, his hips jerking forward eagerly, and Gabriel chuckled. "E-easy there, big boy, don't hurt yourself now."

"Need you," Sam panted, kissing Gabriel's neck. "Need you, Gabe."

The duplicates seemed stuck on that phrase. Gabriel groaned under the first thrust from that thick cock. There was another Sam still lying under him, his cock softening after coming in Gabriel's ass, and that Sam grabbed his hair and pulled him down into another kiss.

"Need you," he groaned tiredly. "Love you."

Gabriel hummed into the kiss as Sam slowly pumped inside him. "Damn, kid, love you too, but — fuck if you can't be a little overwhelming — "

Another Sam pressed up next to the Sam under him. He snuggled close to the first Sam, reaching between Gabriel's legs to tug his cock. Gabriel bit his lip and clenched around Sam's dick. _So much fucking Sam._

"Need you in me," the second Sam insisted.

Gabriel chewed his lip as the Sam fucking into him thrust deep, sending a bolt of pleasure through him. "D-don't let me stop you," he encouraged.

The first Sam rolled out of the way, dragging himself off the bed and onto the floor to catch his breath. The second Sam positioned himself under Gabriel and pulled his knees back to his chest. Gabriel groaned when he saw a powerful hand reach around him and grab one of Sam's thighs, pushing it up higher, exposing Sam's hole. The cock filling him up dragged out slowly, finally slipping free. The second Sam grabbed Gabriel's hips and pulled him down, pulled their bodies close together while the first Sam pushed his legs back to his chest, keeping him spread open for Gabriel's dick.

"Oh — damn — " Gabriel gasped as his cock was guided to Sam's tight hole and he was pulled inside. "_Damn fuck_!"

Sam's hole was slick and ready, and took him so _easily. _Gabriel's eyes snapped open when the other Sam bit his shoulder with a growl and pushed back inside his ass.

"H-holy — "

Gabriel wasn't sure how many Sams were in the room right now, but it was probably around a dozen. The ones that couldn't find room to participate were all_watching, _panting breathlessly and touching themselves, waiting their turns. In the moments when he glanced to the side, Gabriel could see them stroking their thick cocks, or sometimes stroking each other's, but none of them would come until they could do it inside or all over Gabriel. He'd caught one or two with lube-slick fingers buried in their own tight holes, getting themselves ready.

Gabriel looked up in surprise as another Sam climbed onto the bed. He gave a short, hoarse laugh. "C-can't really serve any more customers right now, cupcake."

Sam's mouth was open and his cock was leaking in his hand. "Gabe, god… "

"L-little busy here, honey," Gabriel insisted, moaning as a strong thrust from behind rocked him forward into the Sam under him.

"That's okay, just — " Sam groaned and knelt next to the Sam under Gabriel, stroking his cock. "Just — your mouth, god — "

Gabriel licked his lips, squeezing around the cock buried in his ass, throbbing inside the hot body of the man spread under him. Before he could say a word, the Sam under him reached over and grabbed the third Sam's hips, dragging him over. Right in front of Gabriel's eyes, Sam was straddling Sam and sitting on his face while Sam grabbed his ass and — oh god, he was moaning, he must be getting _rimmed. _Sam's pretty pink tongue must be licking at that pretty pink hole, tasting and teasing it, probing it open…

Sam tangled a shaky hand in Gabriel's hair as he was licked, tugging gently, pulling Gabriel towards his dick…

"G-Gabe, please… "

Gabriel leaned in eagerly and pressed his mouth to the head of Sam's cock, sucking a kiss onto it. Sam was still fucking into him from behind, rocking his body so he slipped in and out of the Sam spread under him.

"N-no problem, baby, always room for more Sam… "

Gabriel slipped his mouth around Sam's cock and groaned. Sam was hot and smooth and thick in his mouth, perfect. He jerked his hips, pushing back onto Sam's cock and then thrusting forward into Sam's ass, still sucking on Sam's cock. _Fucking hell._

"Gabe — " The Sam behind him groaned into Gabriel's neck. "You're so — f-fuck, I'm gonna — "

Gabriel purred around Sam's thick shaft as he felt come spilling in his ass, heard Sam's desperate gasps. He wasn't sure how many loads that was now. Four? Five? His head was spinning, all he could see when he closed his eyes was Sam's cock and Sam's hands and Sam's mouth, all he could hear was Sam's voice, groaning in his ear. He couldn't remember how many times a cock had pulsed in his ass tonight. It was enough that as Sam pulled out, come dripped out of Gabriel's loose hole, running in a trickle down his balls. He could feel Sam climbing off the bed, and then the mattress dipped down again.

"Mmh —!" Gabriel moaned around Sam's cock as he felt powerful hands grabbing his hips, felt a thick cock being pressed to his used, sloppy hole. Sam pushed in slowly, groaning, and Gabriel whined and arched his back.

… Maybe Dean should break the curse _eventually. _Even an angel could get worn out from this.

But he definitely shouldn't break it anytime soon.


End file.
